


Stockholm syndrome（中）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: 上篇的傳送門：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968539本篇走劇情，字多，雖沒開車但後段有一部分性描寫，慎入





	Stockholm syndrome（中）

Stockholm syndrome（中）

 

 

「這間也失敗了......」

 

坐在公園長椅上的城之內一手拿著一隻缺筆蓋的原子筆，另一手將做滿記號的報紙攤開，那是一份專門刊登市區內工作職缺的地方小報，徵求的多是旺季時期的服務業或餐飲業一些臨時短工，城之內在報紙上登著「XX餐廳外場服務生」的角落上畫了一個大叉叉，這次的工作又泡湯了。

 

城之內嘆了口氣，看著手上那張被他畫滿叉號的報紙，心裡的無力感又更沉了一分，他已經數不過來到底被搞砸了幾份工作。

 

父親兩個禮拜前死了，連喪禮都沒來得及辦，那些債主就像怕討不回錢般開始每天不停追著他，雖然城之內一一跟他們保證絕對會還錢，但其中有個具黑道背景的債權方卻不太領情，他用＂擔心城之內跑掉＂為由不停遊說城之內到他們店裡工作並用薪水還債。

 

「這份工作輕鬆、薪水又高，在包廂裡幫忙開酒倒酒而已，一沒有業績壓力、二又能拿小費，怕什麼？ 」

 

穿著花襯衫的男人身形瘦駝，吊兒郎當的模樣如同一隻穿著衣服的瘦皮猴，戴著金戒指的食指有頻率地一下下輕叩椅子手把，他用一副嘻笑的語氣說道：「你有駕照的話想做外勤也行啊，工作也挺輕鬆的，就載載小姐然後問問路人有沒有興趣這樣，重要的是薪水都很優渥。」

 

這不就是陪酒跟拉皮條嗎......城之內在心裡腹誹著，但表面上仍維持著鎮定的神情，他當場婉拒了瘦男人的邀約，並答應絕對會每個月還一定款項，瘦男人倒也爽快，當下應了聲＂行，你自己看著辦＂後就沒再多做逗留。

 

城之內以為暫時按捺住債主們了，怎知過沒幾天，他的周遭開始一一發生問題。

 

先是一大早會有陌生人時不時出現在門口大聲么喝、半夜時常被人狂敲門、窗戶被包著報紙的石頭砸破、有時候甚至還有一些長得凶神惡煞的人在門口徘徊，種種明擺著的惡意針對不只讓城之內不堪其擾，更是讓附近鄰居每個都人心惶惶地不斷跟房東反映，害得他下個月能不能續約租房都成問題。

 

再來是打工的報社大門被潑紅漆、接著是咖啡店無故遭破壞，城之內陸續找的工作也幾乎無一倖免，輕則被流氓刻意光顧踩店、重則被電話騷擾或是毀損店面，城之內自然知道這種警告意味濃厚的威脅代表的是什麼，所以他曾一度憤怒地打電話跟花襯衫男人理論：

 

「是你搞的鬼吧？我說了我一定會還錢！你這樣一直破壞我工作跟住的地方，我......我沒辦法工作哪來的薪水還你？」

 

「你那些破工作賺的零頭是要還到什麼時候？我也欠上頭錢啊，他們死命催、然後你又賺這麼慢、我能不急嗎？」男人裝作無辜地解釋道，但接著語氣一轉，就著一口鬼祟的聲音試探城之內：

 

「還是我介紹你一間不錯的賭場？那邊客人有些跟我挺熟的，我叫他們先借你一些本金擋鋃，順便教你怎麼玩怎麼壓，你運氣好的話說不定一個晚上就能賺回來了。」

 

說到底就是要我去賭博！城之內緊握著拳，幾乎憤怒到快將指甲嵌進掌心裡，這些敗類套路似的意圖太明顯了！

 

先提供你去聲色場所工作的機會，若是答應的話，下一步不是用桃色陷阱框你、就是用酒精或藥物來控制你，但若是不答應的話，他們也能把你搞得無法正常工作、等到逼至毫無收入時再用快速賺錢為由誘騙到賭場，讓你賭債越滾越大、最後走投無路時就得替他們鋌而走險做些非法走私或毒品交易，他們最缺的就是這種替死鬼！

 

那天城之內氣到直接掛了男人電話，就算頭腦再不聰明他也不會蠢到去相信黑道的任何一句話，只是瘦男人擺明了要鬧他，除了被他騷擾到快沒地方住之外，自己工作的店裡又頻頻被找麻煩，搞得現在商店街上根本沒有一間店敢再僱用城之內。

 

難不成要去應徵一些設有保全的大公司當個打雜小弟？出入口有人看顧的話就不至於會再被瘦男人這麼明目張膽地恐嚇......城之內呆望著天空思考著，只是想是一回事，但實際能不能達成又是另一回事，就怕即使只是個打雜小弟都要經過公司面試才能順利進去啊。

 

城之內有些氣餒地靠在長椅上，聽見肚子發出的咕嚕聲後他摸了摸扁平的腹部，為了在找到工作前節省開銷，他從早上到現在只吃了半條土司跟一瓶水，雖然少了工作的勞動量不至於餓到腿軟，但要是再沒任何收入，恐怕在找到工作前自己就會先餓死。

 

貧窮、飢餓、無業、欠債、之後還可能無處可住，他到底還能多慘？

 

出身在這種家庭他不怨天尤人、背負那些不是他欠下的巨大債務他也不怪父親，至少他身體健康又好手好腳、縱使生活苦但要是拼命點也並不是完全沒機會翻身，可是現在卻被那些惡人逼得連條活路都沒有，他不想屈服於惡勢力又怎樣？那種無謂的骨氣最後終會折腰於現實，而那些人就是在等那一刻。

 

活了二十年，城之內從沒像現在這般無助，往前看不到未來，往後也沒有退路，無力支配現實生活走向的他，此時此刻忍不住將希望寄託在虛幻的神祇上，他想，若世上真有神明的話，不管是佛祖耶穌還是阿拉或是任何一路的神仙，只要誰能將他從這漫無邊際的絕望中拉出來，要他城之內克也信奉一輩子他都願意。

 

在空想了一陣子之後，神色灰敗的城之內自嘲地笑了笑，亂想什麼呢......還是快去找工作比較實際。

 

城之內繼續翻著手中的報紙，在看到一格「發派宣傳面紙」的徵人需求並準備走進公園裡的電話亭時，赫然看見一群戴著墨鏡的黑衣人正徘徊在公園門口，他們正左右張望著，似乎在尋找著什麼。

 

雖然不知道是在找誰，但這麼多黑衣人聚集在一起讓城之內下意識地想起他生日那天一進家門時看見的場景，陰影尚未揮去的他瞬間緊張了起來， 他行蹤鬼祟地躲進樹後面，盡量壓低身體想趕快離開公園，怎知黑衣人一個轉頭就與城之內眼神對到，下一秒就直直朝他走來。

 

過來了！？

 

成群的黑衣人像是鎖定獵物般朝城之內的方向前進，城之內反射性地立刻扭頭閃人，起初他還邊走邊回頭，直到確定那一群跟在他後方的黑衣人是針對他來的時候，他開始拔腿狂奔，黑衣人順勢追上。

 

為什麼？為什麼要一直追著他？這也是債主派來的嗎？

 

黑衣人窮追不捨的模樣讓城之內突然感到莫名心慌，他頭也不回地朝公園門口逃跑，但才跑沒幾步就因飢餓過度而頭腦發暈，在雙腳沒力的狀態下，狂跑在前的城之內很快地就被追上。

 

「你們是誰！？放開我！」一被黑衣人抓住雙肩時，城之內立刻用力掙扎，在察覺對方正拽著自己拉向停在公園前的黑頭車，心裡一沉的他隨即慌張開口懇求道：「我、我會還錢的！保證會還！拜託、再給我幾天的時間......」

 

城之內雙手抓住路邊的電線杆，一邊奮力抵抗黑衣人的拉扯、一邊低姿態地求饒著，死活不讓黑衣人將他拖進車裡，就在兩方僵持不下時，抓著城之內手臂的黑衣人突然停了動作，他用手指抵著耳朵，藉由耳機跟遠端的人通話：

 

「是」、「找到人了」、「......非常抱歉！」、「是！馬上到！」

 

黑衣人說到一半時突然神色驚恐地放開城之內，還邊說邊對空行禮，似乎在道歉般不斷謝罪，正當城之內打算趁機逃跑時，帶頭的黑衣人已結束對話，並恭敬地朝城之內九十度鞠躬：

 

「城之內先生，非常抱歉，方才失禮了，瀨人少爺請您到公司坐坐。」黑衣人說完還不忘雙手往後指向後方的車，其餘的黑衣人見狀也迅速列隊朝他低下身，車附近另一個黑衣人更是畢恭畢敬地替他開了後座車門，十足迎接貴賓的模樣。

 

城之內見眼前這排場驚呆了，第一次被這麼多人敬禮讓他既彆扭又覺得可疑，他緊抱著電線杆，神色警戒地問道：「 ......什麼少爺？我才不認識什麼少爺，你是不是認錯人了？」

 

黑衣人仍維持彎身的姿勢，語氣極其恭敬：「不，是您沒錯，瀨人少爺指名請城之內克也先生過去。」

 

「誰是瀨人少爺？」

 

「海馬娛樂集團的社長，海馬瀨人少爺。」黑衣人報完來歷後抬眼看了下城之內，見對方臉上神情明顯鬆緩不少，他才微微起身，手移至身後，將城之內的視線引導到停在不遠處的車上：

 

「請上車吧。」

 

＿＿＿＿

 

海馬娛樂集團的社長，這個名稱城之內再熟悉不過了。

 

一個月前他曾在一間頗有名氣的咖啡店工作，恰巧當時正逢咖啡店與海馬娛樂集團跨界合作期間，所以身為海馬娛樂集團社長的海馬曾親自到各分店視察，但不知為何，就只有城之內工作的那間店時常被海馬光顧，搞得副店長御伽龍兒每天都耳提面命地告誡他：

 

「你聽著，社長這麼常來絕對有什麼支援擴店或是尋找長期合作店面之類的盤算，你記得繃緊神經，千萬不要出任何岔子，還有態度好一點、聲音軟一點、笑容多一點，要讓社長有賓至如歸的感覺，懂嗎？」

 

有了御伽的嚴格要求，城之內對待海馬這個大貴賓自然不敢怠慢，他的每一次光臨城之內都會用最謹慎且高規格的態度接待，即使在幾次新品上市時會萌生詢問海馬是否要試試新口味的念頭，但為了避免自己口拙惹禍、也為了避免被誤認為要攀權附貴，所以城之內時常話到了嘴邊就被吞了回去。

 

見面時微笑以對、點餐時介紹仔細、上餐時舉止謹慎、離開時哈腰送人，城之內將他畢生在餐飲服務業學到的所有禮儀全部用在這個大社長身上，他不知道自己的表現能不能讓海馬感到賓至如歸，但他自認海馬對自己十分滿意、甚至是存在著一些興趣的。

 

即使再遲鈍，城之內也不可能忽略這麼強烈的視線。

 

一開始還以為海馬只是閒來無事地在觀察每個店員的表現好壞，但幾天之後，城之內就發現海馬並不是每個員工都看，而是明顯只看自己，從一進店裡到離開，他的目光不是低頭看報表、就是全程停留在自己身上。

 

他不是自我意識過剩，而是城之內實在被海馬這麼深入又明目張膽的視線看得渾身不自在，雖然不明究理，但他總感覺得到海馬眼神中似乎帶著點渴求，有時不小心眼神相對時，甚至能察覺到那雙藍眸裡瞬間變得濃厚的慾望。

 

在城之內身上流連徘徊的赤裸目光，說文明點是露骨、說粗俗點就是視姦，那種彷彿肉食動物發現獵物的飢渴眼神任誰都會害怕。

 

城之內曾跟御伽商量過要調至內場來躲避海馬過於熱切的視線，但店裡的人力調配並不在副店長的權責範圍內，那個從未見過面的店長也一直在分店支援，這使得城之內只能摸著鼻子自己忍耐，結果忍到最後連城之內自己都出現問題。

 

被持續關注一舉一動容易讓人心生不安，城之內也不例外，一開始的他只覺得不舒服，但之後那份不舒服卻轉變為焦慮、最後甚至會緊張到渾身發熱，只因衣服內每一吋的肌膚及肉體彷彿都在那雙銳目下無所遁形。

 

到底在看什麼啊......好奇的城之內曾多次想問海馬這個問題，但就連詢問是否嘗試新餐點都有所顧忌的他，當然沒這個膽直接問海馬為什麼總是盯著他瞧，只能任憑自己在那道飽含著慾望的視線下被看透、被意淫。

 

只是身體這個微小的異狀隨著海馬到國外出差、以及父親死後遭逢各種劇變就漸漸被城之內遺忘，現在突然聽到海馬的名字才讓他想起當初在咖啡店的這段往事，坐在車裡的城之內望著眼前拔天高聳的銀色建築物，即將抵達KC總部的他心裡默默地萌生了一絲微小的希望：

 

這個社長對他多少有些興趣吧？如果拜託他的話，不知道有沒有機會能來這間大公司當個打雜役......

 

而城之內這個小小的希冀在見到海馬後，如實地得到了本人的允諾。

 

「你之後就跟著我做事，雖然工作內容可能很吃力，但薪資上絕對不會虧待你。」海馬如是說。

 

事實上，海馬不僅提供在KC工作的機會、在知道了城之內的情況後，還慷慨地說可以無息借錢給城之內還債，只要用薪水慢慢償還即可，甚至連住的地方都答應幫他安排。

 

海馬的鼎力相助讓原本走投無路的城之內大為感動，他淚眼婆娑地看著眼前彷彿發著光的海馬，那個坐在黑皮革辦公椅上的挺拔身影看起來高貴又傲氣，他沒想到自己居然能在最艱難的時刻遇到貴人，也沒想到以為遠在天邊的神仙居然離他如此之近。

 

城之內雙手平貼在身側，誠心地朝海馬九十度鞠躬道謝：「謝謝社長，你真的、幫了我很大的忙，向你借的錢我一定會還，你對我的恩情我一生都......」

 

「不急，你方便什麼時候還都行。」海馬回應後站起身，習慣用謹慎態度對待海馬的城之內下意識地繃緊了身子，直到海馬走到他跟前，他彎下的身子都沒抬起過一寸。

 

海馬由上而下地看著那頭低伏在他身前的燦亮金髮，柔軟又過長的金色髮絲因彎腰的姿勢呈現分流兩旁向下的狀態，露出一小截白皙的後頸，他大膽地伸出手朝那塊令他想入非非的後頸輕揉了一下，原本彎腰的城之內像是被電到一般猛地抬起身來，通紅的臉上滿是詫異。

 

早在城之內進門的那一刻起，海馬內心就不停激盪著。

 

終於見到面了......這個讓他在國外思念到茶飯不思的人，纖細的身形、標緻的臉龐、明亮的大眼、小巧的唇瓣及那頭亮麗的金髮，久違未見的城之內依然如記憶中那樣，全身上下每一處都能帶給海馬無限的遐想，就連那張因生活困頓而帶著些許憔悴的俊俏面容也讓海馬意外地覺得性感。

 

真是要命，光是看著就足以讓他興奮。

 

不得不承認，對現在的海馬來說，城之內簡直像個會行走的春藥，不只越看越誘人，連單單站在那裡就能將他引以為傲的理智全數摧毀，海馬從沒遇過能引起他如此強烈性致的人，這使得他內心想將城之內得到手的慾望又更高昂了一些。

 

不過不急，若是表現得太急躁絕對會打草驚蛇。

 

除了要讓城之內知道真相後仍對自己放下心防，還要喚醒他身體真正的欲望，海馬勢在必行地步步盤算，不光是追求肉體上的結合，城之內的身體還是心理，他都要一步一步準確擒住，就像城之內擄獲他全部的身心靈一般，海馬要城之內也變得跟他一樣，目光再也無法從對方身上移開。

 

方才海馬突如其來摸頸部的唐突動作讓城之內嚇得一連退後了好幾步，海馬無視對方眼裡的疑惑與訝異，逕自走近並輕撥著貼在城之內耳際的細碎金髮，而那輕落在耳邊的微小癢度讓城之內忍不住縮起肩，正當他內心驚恐地大喊『社長果然喜歡男人啊啊啊』時，海馬輕笑著說道：

 

「乾脆這樣吧，我借你的錢不用還，就當做是給你的獎勵如何？」

 

「咦？不、不用還？」城之內驚呼道，本來還對海馬毛手毛腳感到有些不舒服的他瞬間被轉移注意力，連耳垂都已經落入他人手裡並被來回撫摸都沒察覺，免償還的借貸根本等於送錢給他啊，這根本就是天上掉下來的禮物，只是海馬後面那句......

 

城之內歪著頭問：「獎勵？什麼獎勵？在咖啡店特別認真的獎勵？」

 

「不是，是那晚你表現特別出色的獎勵。」

 

海馬說完後見城之內仍一臉懵懂的模樣，他輕嗤了兩聲，隨即單手緊覆在城之內眼上。

 

眼前突然一片黑讓城之內頓時緊張了起來，他下意識揮舞著雙手想甩開遮蔽住他視線的大掌，怎知海馬另一隻手臂先行環住城之內的腰，接著低下頭在城之內耳邊說道：

 

「怎麼？你還沒發現嗎？」

 

迴盪在耳裡的男人聲嗓低沉，那低厚的聲線讓城之內覺得有些熟悉，沒了視覺的他，腦裡隨著似曾相識的聲音瞬間翻騰出一大片過往記憶，發燙的耳根、灼熱的呼吸、纏綿的肉體、甜膩的擁吻，這是......

 

感受到抱在懷中的身子開始不自然地顫抖，海馬知道城之內已經想起了那晚的事，於是他貼在城之內耳側低聲笑道：「我可是第一眼就認出你來了，淫亂的小狗。」說完還不忘色情地用舌頭舔了一下早已紅得快透出血來的耳朵。

 

「！」城之內用力推開海馬，過大的推力讓他自己也踉蹌地退了兩步，他神色狼狽地看著眼前笑得不以為意的海馬，滿是怒火的大眼瞪得渾圓：「是你......那晚是你！？」

 

海馬大方地點頭承認，那稀鬆平常的模樣讓城之內格外火大：「你怎麼能這麼做！不只綁架我，還......還強暴我！」

 

「綁架你的人可不是我。」海馬聳聳肩，像是預料到城之內的憤怒反應般侃侃說道：「至於強暴嘛......我一回到酒店就看到你赤身裸體躺在我床上，不只後面插著情趣用品、連做的時候反應都這麼配合，不說我還以為你是酒店準備的隱藏招待。」

 

「我哪有配合！明明、明明是你強迫我......」

 

城之內說到一半，腦裡突然浮現自己隨著一下下大力貫穿而尖喘著扭腰的浪蕩畫面、以及隔天自己一度浸淫在歡愛回憶裡的癡態，這算哪門子強迫，照他的種種表現看來那晚的他根本享受得很！認知到這點的城之內羞憤得滿臉漲紅，連罵起人來都顯得底氣不足：「去死......你這個噁心的強暴犯......去死！」

 

心有不甘的城之內使勁地用單手不斷擦拭尚有濕黏感的右耳，被舔了一口的耳朵燙得嚇人，明明之前根本沒有心力去回想那晚的事，為什麼在被海馬提醒似地舔了一下耳朵後，那些不堪的記憶卻像是炸開般瞬間全蹦了出來？

 

即使極力忽略，但腦海裡復甦的畫面卻讓城之內不爭氣的身體忍不住跟著泛起高溫，連帶著將那張氣得橫眉豎目的白淨臉蛋渲染上一層迷人的緋紅，那氣惱又憤悶的小模樣讓海馬看了簡直心癢難耐，恨不得將他揉進心裡好好疼愛。

 

只是，現在還不是出手的時候，海馬將胸中那股激昂硬是壓了下去，臉上的表情鎮靜如昔。

 

「趁現在將事情說開也好。」海馬雙手叉胸：「簡單來說，就是你被仇家綁架到我床上，而不知情的我以為你是出於自願而上了你，那晚就是個如此單純的誤會。」

 

「你以為說句誤會就能一筆勾銷？那晚我可是......」

 

「你很生氣？但這錯的源頭並不在我，而是在你那爛賭欠錢的父親、跟那個妄想用影片威脅我的凶手，嚴格說起來，你我都是那個事件下的受害者，我會特別幫助你也是這個原因。」海馬一本正經地解釋著，見城之內還是一臉不服氣的模樣，他作勢轉身哼道：

 

「算了，如果你不想接受我的幫助的話，那就當我從沒找過你吧，慢走不送。」

 

「等等！」逐客令一下，城之內立刻緊張地抓住海馬的手。

 

什麼啊他又沒說不想接受幫助，雖然他無法原諒海馬曾對他做過的事，也對海馬那雙總是對自己虎視眈眈的眼神感到恐懼，但是，如果那晚真是誤會，自己又因為意氣用事而放棄了這個有工作、有地方住、又能無息借貸的機會......那不就太得不償失了？

 

城之內猶豫了一會兒，臉色有些難看地怯怯說道：「......那晚的事暫且先擱在一邊，但我總覺得你現在的幫助不太單純，你是不是有什麼企圖？或是想做什麼？」

 

「我的確對你有所企圖，也的確很想對你做什麼。」海馬毫不掩飾地說出自己的內心話，見城之內立刻縮起身的戒備模樣，海馬劍眉一挑：

 

「緊張什麼？只是想而已，如果真會對你做什麼我早在咖啡店那時就行動了，現在只是單純想幫你一把罷了，你不想接受我也不強求。」

 

城之內沒有回應，但內心早已在天人交戰中，他不停地衡量花襯衫男人與海馬哪個對他的傷害力較小，一個是生活及工作會受到實質影響的騷擾，一個是身體會受到不懷好意眼神的各種意淫，在反覆的再三考慮下，城之內最後終究選擇了後者，被看就被看吧，反正也不痛不癢。

 

海馬被城之內那一副從容就義的認命模樣惹得內心笑意更甚，他故意用一副商量的口吻對他說：「不然這樣，如果你肯點頭跟我在一起的話，除了剛才那些錢以外，我還可以給你額外的報酬。」

 

「在一起的報酬？那不就是......包養？」城之內像是聽到了什麼不可思議的事，拔高的尾音滿是驚訝與慍怒：「你覺得我會答應你這種要求？」

 

海馬搖搖頭，但隨後又用一副堅定的眼神看著城之內：「我知道你不會，但我會讓你答應。」

 

耍流氓啊這是......城之內吞了吞口水：「......為什麼？」

 

「因為我喜歡你，而我希望你也如此。」海馬這句話出自真心誠意，但皺著眉的城之內明顯不相信，也是，才睡了一晚就愛上對方，這件事若不是真發生在他身上，就連海馬自己也會覺得這份喜歡有夠廉價。

 

「如何？要把握這難得的機會嗎？」明明是告白的一方，但海馬的語氣卻高高在上的有如賞予恩賜。

 

「......不了。」城之內深呼吸一口氣，試圖平復心情道：「雖然條件很好，但我對男人沒興趣。」

 

其實就算對方是女人他也不會答應，陪有錢人在一起到處玩就能拿錢的確很輕鬆，但他好手好腳能自己工作賺錢，為何還要靠男人包養，這也太窩囊了，城之內明白地拒絕了海馬，只是對方又鍥而不捨繼續問：

 

「那如果哪天你對我有興趣的話呢？你會不會改變心意？」

 

海馬話才一問出口，城之內立刻掃了個＂怎麼可能＂的眼神過來，但礙於海馬可能是自己未來的上司，城之內還是決定趁現在說清楚：「那個，我覺得你還是......別放心思在我身上了，如果那晚讓你有所誤會的話很抱歉，但那真的不是我自願的，現在的我只對工作有興趣。」

 

城之內話一落下，立刻被海馬瞇起眼直瞪了許久，久到城之內又開始渾身不自在時，海馬才面無表情地冷回：「既然你都這麼說了，那就暫時這樣吧。」接著他回到座位上後開始翻著桌面成堆的報表，儼然一副準備繼續辦公的模樣，他察覺城之內不停對他投以戒備的眼神，於是先發制人地說：

 

「你不用擔心我會對你做什麼事，我沒興趣用強的，所以即使我對你有非分之想，但在你自己答應跟我上床前，你就只是個普通的員工，我對員工不會有任何偏袒，一切公事公辦。」

 

沒興趣用強的？那晚不知道是誰壓著他操個沒完，連喊住手了也不見停！

 

城之內在心裡憋著悶氣吐嘈道，對於海馬的秉直態度他只覺得虛偽，只是人在屋簷下，不得不低頭，縱使心中對海馬的評價早已從尊貴的大社長變成可疑的變態狂，但既然選擇了跟著海馬、他就會敬業地忍受這份工作所帶來的所有負面影響。

 

城之內打起精神調適自己的心態，也等著海馬指派新工作給他，只是海馬在開始辦公後就一直低頭處理公事、連正眼也不往上瞧一下，乾晾著城之內一個人站在辦公室中間無所適從。

 

說好的工作呢？海馬好像還沒跟他說什麼要給他什麼工作啊？要先離開等明天上工嗎？有人會通知他嗎？那明天來的話他又要找誰？是直接找人事部還是海馬本人？他要準備什麼資料呢？話說他明天要怎麼進來這間公司......？

 

海馬只說了＂跟著他＂但完全沒透露其他任何有關工作訊息，這讓徹底被晾在一旁的城之內有些焦急，正當他在猶豫著要開口問海馬、還是直接留下連絡方式先離開時，一直埋頭辦公的海馬突然開口出聲：

 

「咖啡。」

 

一個沒頭沒尾的詞讓城之內愣在原地，他眨巴著大眼疑惑地望向海馬，一副不明究理的樣子，海馬見城之內絲毫沒動作，於是加重語氣再次不耐煩地低吼道：「我說咖啡！」

 

被海馬這樣一吼讓城之內整個人回過神來，他左右張望，見到離沙發不遠的小桌櫃上放著一整套手沖咖啡的器具，他一個激靈立刻衝了過去，動作熟練地操作磨豆機、沖濾紙、倒咖啡粉注熱水悶蒸，在忙活了一會兒後，一股淡淡的咖啡香緩緩飄散在整間辦公室中，下一秒城之內就端著一杯咖啡走了過來。

 

他將咖啡放在海馬桌上，幾乎是職業病使然般詢問：「需要方糖或牛奶嗎？」

 

「不用。」

 

海馬抿了一口咖啡，濃郁又帶著點微苦的黑咖啡瞬間在嘴裡綻放出細膩的香醇口感，不知是心境影響了味覺、還是曾在咖啡店打工過的城之內真有兩把刷子，明明是同一套手沖咖啡組，海馬就是覺得城之內泡出來的咖啡特別入味好喝，溫潤的咖啡流入喉中還會產生甘醇的喉韻，讓人回味無窮，就跟美妙的那晚一樣。

 

海馬喝完咖啡後又再度沉浸在工作裡，彷彿視城之內為無物般，連抬頭理一下都懶，城之內不著痕跡地輕嘆了口氣，心想著＂還是明天再來吧＂並準備轉身離開時，海馬才用眼神瞟了一眼後冷道：

 

「你想翹班？」

 

「啊？我、我嗎？」城之內又驚又疑惑地四周張望，確定整間辦公室只有他跟海馬兩個人：「我翹什麼班了？」

 

「在上班期間擅離職守，這不是翹班是什麼？」海馬將手邊那份文件蓋上了社長章並隨手丟放在【已核】區，接著放鬆似地往後靠在椅背上：「你是不是不懂＂跟著我＂是什麼意思？」

 

「......什麼？」不就是指安插一個職務或是工作有人罩的意思嗎？城之內心想。

 

「顧名思義就是跟在我旁邊做事，除了像剛才那樣幫我沖咖啡外，平常就幫我處理一些臨時交辦的事項、辦公行程安排或是些瑣碎的日常工作，上下班時間就比照我的作息，我起床時你就要在旁邊待命、等到我上床睡覺時才算下班，除此之外，休假時如果有急事也要隨傳隨到。」

 

這不就是24小時待命的貼身管家還是貼身保鑣？城之內費解著：「所以我的工作職稱是什麼？」

 

「秘書還是特助什麼的，你喜歡哪個稱呼隨便你，反正從今天起你要全天候跟著我行動，現在給你一小時公出時間，回去將你欠的借據全部找出來，一小時內拿過來給我。」

 

海馬一口氣吩咐完後，原本一臉怔愣的城之內才連忙點頭應聲，正當他轉身開門準備離開辦公室時，隱約聽到後面的海馬發出低喃聲，城之內以為他還有要交待的事，於是想也沒想就停下腳步轉頭查看，怎知卻正好與抬眼的海馬四目交接。

 

說也奇怪，在直視到那雙冷藍視線的瞬間，城之內頓時有種被定在原地的錯覺，腳步邁不開、眼神移不開，全部的目光都距焦在海馬略動的薄唇上，位在門口的城之內其實聽不清海馬在說什麼，但不知為何，城之內就是感覺得到海馬正對自己發表宣言，他似乎在說：

 

『我會讓你對我有興趣的。』

 

 

＿＿＿

＿

 

 

海馬的辦事效率一向迅速，他當天晚上就載著城之內到西服店治裝，順便逐一還錢給各個債主，花襯衫男人看到城之內前來時，一開始還一臉“就知道你會屈服”的得意表情，但在城之內將一疊鈔票甩在他眼前時卻立刻垮下了臉。

 

「咱倆清了，以後不要再來騷擾我！」城之內意氣風發地拿走父親的借據並當場撕碎後就頭也不回轉身離去，比起終於擺脫那逼得他喘不過氣來的債務，第一次甩鈔票讓人閉嘴的痛快感更讓他印象深刻，難怪有錢人格外喜歡用錢羞辱人。

 

城之內一坐進車裡就接收到隔壁座傳來的視線：「債務一口氣還光的感覺如何？」海馬雙手叉在胸前，一派調侃似地問道。

 

城之內努了努嘴：「哪來的還光？只是債權全移轉到你那兒，我還是背債好嗎？」自從知道海馬就是那晚侵犯他的男人後，城之內對海馬＂社長＂那原本畢恭畢敬的態度瞬間消失，連說話都開始沒了一開始的謹慎有禮。

 

只是海馬本人對城之內的態度變化並不以為意，相反的，與之前那種戰戰兢兢的應對比起來，城之內這輕微的仇視與保持距離反倒引起海馬內心久違的征服欲，使得他那顆早已不安分的心更加騷動。

 

「那我再給你選擇一次。」海馬將臉靠向城之內，在察覺到他瞬間緊繃的身子後，海馬語氣放軟地問：

 

「我知道你不會接受我平白無故送錢包養，所以兩個還錢的方法讓你自己選，一個是跟在我身邊工作用薪水還錢、一個是直接跟我在一起用時間還錢。」

 

「你怎麼還提這個......」城之內一臉緊張地推著海馬：「而且這兩個選項根本一樣啊。」不管選哪個，左右都沒辦法避開你，城之內在心裡腹誹著。

 

「不一樣，一個是在工作上被我操，一個是在床上被我操，前者大概會有工時長又過勞的問題，後者嘛，如果你配合的話就是你爽我也爽的雙贏選......」

 

「雙贏個鬼！」城之內一把推開海馬，接著扭了好幾下車門卻打不開，他才發現門早被駕駛座的司機用中控鎖給鎖了起來，坐在旁邊的高大身軀不屈不撓地重新逼進，城之內下意識地將身子一步步往後挪。

 

太近了，太近了啊！城之內不斷地想拉開距離，但在海馬故意欺近之下，城之內最後仍被逼靠在車門邊，海馬的半個身體已經貼在他身上，無路可退的城之內嚇得動都不敢動。

 

寬敞的後車座上，兩副身子緊緊挨在一起，過於貼近的距離讓城之內極度不自在，即使瞥開視線，城之內也知道海馬現在一定又在用那種充滿打量的眼神盯著他看，他聞得到海馬身上淡淡的男士香水味、他感受得到海馬每一次呼吸時的溫熱吐息、甚至緊貼的大腿也能在隔層衣物的情況下感受到對方漸漸升高的體溫。

 

「城之內......」

 

海馬的聲音在城之內耳邊響起，低沉的純男性嗓音帶著一股黏膩的磁性，不只聽得城之內瞬間頭皮發麻，空氣中飄盪著的曖昧氣息更是讓城之內的思緒不自覺地回到那晚，當時的他也是如此，在開著低溫空調的空間裡被那副健壯的身子壓得動彈不得。

 

此時城之內感覺海馬的大手摸上他的肩頭，他緊閉雙眼，想起了那晚愛撫全身的前戲，想起了被那雙大手挑起反應的自己，陷入過去情境的城之內不可自拔地任由記憶回溯，他感覺到海馬的雙唇已經貼近，熱氣呵在敏感的耳際，接下來是......

 

「等等去找磯野，他會告訴你一些你之後該做的事。」

 

呃？

 

與前一秒帶著情慾聲嗓完全迥異的正經語氣突兀地響起，將方才瀰漫在兩人之間的升溫氣氛瞬間打散，城之內回神般地睜開眼，發現原本逼近自己的海馬已經坐回原位，維持著手叉胸前的姿勢，表情一貫的冷淡，神色自若的模樣彷彿剛剛什麼事都沒發生。

 

「哦、好......」城之內諾諾應道，說完覺得似乎又少了些什麼後又補了一句：「謝謝。」只是這句道謝並沒得到海馬的回應。

 

什麼啊，原來只是想跟他通知事情，那何必靠這麼近......不，就算靠得近自己也用不著這麼緊張啊，城之內有些尷尬地摸了摸還在發著燙的耳根，接著甩了甩頭，企圖將方才那些邪惡的回憶揮散掉，努力平復心緒的他沒有發現，身旁靜靜坐著的海馬、嘴角正揚出一道微小的弧度。

 

 

從那天起，城之內當起了海馬貼身秘書，跟著跑大小行程的他、幾乎天天跟海馬同進同出。

 

對於高中畢業就開始接商店街各種打工的城之內來說，在大公司處理行政方面的工作無疑是新鮮且極具挑戰性的，雖然跑腿泡茶沖咖啡或是開車提行李陪應酬這些基本雜役他做得得心應手，但秘書的主要工作畢竟是適時輔助社長，所以即使再苦手，城之內仍硬著頭皮學習那些瑣碎到根本沒範圍的雜陳事務。

 

他要在有限的時間內安排好海馬所有行程及出差、他要在海馬開會前準備好會議資料、他要將送到海馬辦公桌上的各種文件整理分類、他要過濾或回應海馬的外線電話、他要提醒海馬時間並跟著他趕行程、他要隨時記下海馬交待的臨時事項、他要跟著海馬去見各種大人物、他要打理海馬工作上的一切雜事......

 

縱使是一天能打三份工的城之內也不得不承認，這份每天都在跟時間賽跑的工作確實很操勞，它不用付出過多勞力，但緊湊又燒腦的鐵人行程卻十分吃體力，饒是自認耐力夠且抗壓性強的他，有時也總覺吃不消，尤其前期出錯頻頻時幾乎天天挨罵，海馬果然如他先前所說，對城之內的態度完全沒有任何偏袒，甚至可以說是更加嚴厲。

 

除了高標準的效率要求外，連細節都吹毛求疵地力求完美，海馬不會大聲罵人，但卻很會在城之內出狀況時用冷言冷語奚落，就算沒出狀況也會雞蛋裡挑骨頭似地各種嫌棄，對他嚴苛得有如仙杜瑞拉裡的壞心後母，城之內知道海馬絕對是故意找麻煩，目的就是想等自己受不了並自願放棄工作，如此一來他就可以順理成章地用另一種方式還錢，但是他怎麼可能如海馬的心願？

 

面對海馬明擺著逼人就範的處處針對，沒有離職選擇的城之內只能硬著頭皮接受海馬指派的所有細碎業務，在每日被放大檢視下，不管城之內怎麼做都只能得到冷眼責罵或刻意刁難，越來越沮喪的他，對海馬的印象也從一開始的尊貴常客社長到變態狂，最後逐漸轉變成刻薄又壞心腸的無良上司，心中對海馬的不滿以及被打壓的苦悶更是日漸加劇。

 

這天，城之內因為前一晚熬夜整理資料所以今早起床後精神明顯不濟，在沖咖啡時手沒拿穩、注水超過平常水量，導致泡出來的咖啡味道較以往淡了一些，結果被口刁的海馬喝了一口後就命令重泡，外加冷嗤了一句：

 

「工作表現差也就算了、可不要連唯一搬得上抬面的技能都做不好，庸才。」

 

聽到這句的當下，城之內真的瞬間有種想哭的衝動。

 

我才不是庸才！我才沒有做不好！我泡的咖啡很好喝！我只是、我只是......城之內在心裡為自己大聲辯解、甚至打抱不平，就算目的是為了逼他離職，但有至於這麼貶低人嗎？城之內被心中那股氣嗆得憋屈，在怨歎無法被公平對待的同時，他也漸漸萌生了放棄堅持的想法。

 

他不是第一次感覺到孤立無援，而是在接受到幫助後，被那個曾經以為是來拯救自己的神仙不停丟石頭的感覺讓他格外難受，或許他從來沒被拯救過，海馬本質上就跟花襯衫男人一樣，只是換了個文雅一點的方式騷擾，一個要逼他賣命，一個要逼他上床，這兩人的百般為難都只是為了逼他屈服，如果終有力氣用盡的一天，那他現在這麼費力掙扎又有什麼意義？

 

好難啊，這種毫無起色又每下愈況的日子真的好難過啊。

 

城之內低著頭，將內心那股委屈硬吞進肚子裡，在海馬自顧自地細心品嘗著手中那杯重泡的咖啡時，他不發一語地離開了辦公室。

 

累積至今的負面情緒如烏雲般籠罩著城之內，他整個人無精打采，腦中一直迴盪著＂算了吧乾脆順從比較輕鬆＂等想法，正巧那天下午城之內也出了個包，他訂錯飛機航班導致海馬及一群公司幹部到機場時撲了個空，錯過了與國外廠商早已預約好的面會。

 

這不管從哪方面來看都是個難以辯解的過錯，城之內知道苛刻的海馬絕對會大發雷霆或大肆對他冷嘲熱諷，心情已跌至谷底的他以為壓垮自己的最後一根稻草終於來臨，怎知在他被一群幹部用不滿的視線無聲譴責時，海馬卻一反常態地在眾人面前替他說話：

 

「正好另一塊預計開發的土地下星期過後才開放勘察，等那時候再過去跟他們一次談妥也好。」海馬說完後還拍了拍垂頭喪氣的城之內安慰道：「這是小事，不用在意。」

 

這怎麼會是小事？跟咖啡沖淡比起來，延誤或更改一群高階幹部行程根本是嚴重的大禍，城之內可以說是用瞠目結舌的驚恐表情看著海馬，平常最愛刁他小錯誤的無良社長怎麼會在自己犯大錯時變得如此包容？在最低潮時居然意外得到海馬的寬赦，說心理上完全沒有衝擊感絕對是騙人的。

 

這是在可憐他還是突然良心發現？內心莫名有股激動的城之內抑制不了內心疑惑，在回辦公室的路上問了海馬：「你......之前處處刁難我，就是希望我能早點放棄工作、改用另一種方式還錢吧？」

 

「是啊。」 走在前方的海馬回答得乾脆俐落。

 

果然如此，城之內有些忿懣道：「你差點就成功了。」

 

「我知道。」

 

海馬毫不猶豫地承認讓城之內更加欲言又止，因為若不是方才海馬善心大發，或許心累至極的他真的會直接選擇妥協了，而海馬明明知道自己已經瀕臨臨界點，但怎麼還......

 

城之內止住腳步，低著頭，語氣很是複雜：「那你剛才為什麼......」

 

海馬察覺城之內停住後也跟著停在原地，城之內微抬起頭等著男人回應，只見海馬頭也不回地淡淡撇了一句「沒辦法，看你這樣，心疼了」後就逕自離開，留下一臉錯愕的城之內。

 

心、心疼？是心疼他嗎？為什麼？他不是只想不擇手段逼自己離職嗎？怎麼會因為自己沮喪而感到心疼？話說回來海馬好像曾經說過喜歡自己，難不成那不是開玩笑的......

 

海馬突如其來的意外發言讓城之內瞬間腦子打結，原本那股激動開始用另一種方式伴著噗通的心跳流竄到五臟六腑，整個胸腔感受到的是彷彿在內心深處烘散出的陣陣暖意，連臉頰都感覺到微熱。

 

長久處於被壓迫狀態的城之內在海馬此時此刻難得表現出的小小善意後，瞬間產生了「其實他人......好像也沒這麼壞」的心裡轉變。

 

________

＿＿

 

從那天起，城之內發現自己的工作量大幅減少了許多，一些比較繁複的報表及行政工作被分去給社長室的專員，僅留下幾件簡單的勞力活，除此之外，海馬對自己的工作表現標準也明顯變得十分寬鬆。

 

少了將近2/3的工作量讓城之內突然閒了下來，雖然事情被撥走一半是件好事，但他仍要時時刻刻跟著海馬，在這種業務變少但工時長度不變的情況下，已經習慣忙碌的城之內漸漸有了閒到發慌的感覺，最後甚至無聊到開始在上班時間觀察跟他身處同一個辦公室的海馬。

 

姑且不論人品好壞，說老實話，海馬一表人材的長相就如他的地位一樣出類拔萃，外國人特有的藍色眼珠、模特兒般高挑矯健的身材、不輸男明星的俊帥臉蛋、以及那即使穿上衣服也藏不住的厚實臂膀及胸腹肌。

 

而除了這得天獨厚的外表之外，海馬還有內建的高智商與外嵌的富裕身家，根本是十足十的高富帥兼人生勝利組，自己這種無名小卒居然跟海馬這樣厲害的人有過一夜情、甚至還被他喜歡，陷入思考的城之內開始被一股莫名的虛榮心醺得飄飄然......

 

「看夠了嗎？」

 

海馬突如其來的一句話讓沉浸在自己世界的城之內猛地驚醒，回過神後他才發現自己剛才胡思亂想時目光一直朝海馬的方向盯，這傻愣著眼的表情看起來絕對蠢得可以啊，於是他瞬間手忙腳亂了起來：「我、我沒......」

 

「沒關係，這沒什麼。」海馬語畢就往後靠在真皮的辦公椅上，雙手還大方張開，彎起的眉眼藏不住笑意：「你想看就盡量看，不用客氣。」

 

「我沒有想看！我、我剛才只是......在發呆。」

 

「看著我發呆？」海馬嗤笑了一聲：「所以你開始對我有興趣了？」

 

「並沒有。」紅著臉的城之內立刻尷尬地撇開視線，接著用手翻了翻手上的小冊子，意圖用工作轉移話題道：

 

「社長，剛才OO建設工程組的承辦人臨時來電說想跟您預約下午的面會，我看了一下......下午比較不重要的就是例行的健身行程，取消這個行嗎？」

 

「你答應對方我會見他們了？」海馬問。

 

城之內愣了一下：「呃對、怎麼了嗎？」

 

「這種小公司臨時要求的面會你也接......」海馬有些無奈地扶著額，輕嘆了一口氣後說道：「算了，健身時間縮短，你回電給OO建設，跟對方說我只給他十分鐘的時間。」

 

城之內有些訝異：「十分鐘？這麼短？」去健身房有這麼重要？他就是看到下午的行程有這項所以才認為應該可以答應。

 

「對方如果真有合作誠意就不會搞臨時約見這一招，而且還只是底下的負責人來電，我肯撥個十分鐘見他們就該感恩戴德了。」

 

海馬雖然沒明講，但話一說出來城之內就知道意思了，不是健身房行程重要，而是他沒有考慮到來電者應有的禮數而錯接了不該答應的邀約，對方臨時派一個小組員打電話隨口問問就約到跨國企業的KC總領袖 ，這對海馬這個大社長來說是件十分掉價的事情。

 

出了如此基本的錯誤讓城之內面露慚色，他結巴道：「還、還是，我打電話跟他們說......」

 

「不用。」

 

海馬站起身，城之內立刻拿著海馬的西裝外套跟在他後面，雖然海馬似乎沒打算怪罪，但自覺做錯事的城之內心裡仍無法釋懷，要是海馬像平常一樣嘲諷或責備他也就算了，這種不鹹不淡的態度讓他完全不知道該如何應對。

 

他生氣了嗎？在打電話給OO建設前先跟海馬道個歉吧，城之內如此想著，嘴裡先愧疚地說道：「對不起。」

 

「道什麼歉？」

 

城之內搔搔頭：「呃就是......給你增加了不必要的行程。」

 

「的確是不必要，但只要是與你有關的事......」海馬突然停頓，他停下腳步，側身轉過頭看向城之內：「即使再微不足道我也視為必要。」

 

咦？城之內頓了一會兒，與那雙細長藍眸四目交接的他突然有種被細微電流竄過全身的奇異感，在城之內還沒來得及釐清這份連頭皮都為之發麻的觸電感究竟從何而來前，海馬已經別過臉轉身離開。

 

與我有關的事......視為必要......

 

海馬低厚的嗓音迴盪在耳邊，那彷彿在幫他收爛攤子的語氣帶著些許寵溺，但更多的是一種維護自家人的堅定，這是從小就被打罵或壓迫慣了的他所不曾體會過的安全感，城之內怔愣地站在原地，眼前那道直挺高傲的背影看得他有瞬間的恍惚。

 

 

海馬每週都會撥個三天到KC附設的健身室運動，每次約2小時，通常在海馬健身時，城之內或磯野之類的保鑣都會在外面待命，由於城之內在健身房與KC財務會報的行程中間硬是塞了個OO建設的面會，為了來得及開會、也為了不耽誤OO建設那僅有的10分鐘時間，城之內在健身室外走來走去，神情焦慮地邊看錶邊等著海馬出來。

 

「磯野先生，社長今天......是不是有些慢？」

 

會報的時間是下午5點整，跟OO建設約的時間是4：45，健身行程應該只到下午4點半，明明都跟海馬講好時間了，但為什麼到了4：35分人都還沒出來？城之內焦急地頻頻往健身室探頭，雖然社長辦公室就在樓上，但只剩不到十分鐘的急迫時間仍讓城之內感到坐立難安。

 

「城之內先生，瀨人少爺的確不曾如此延誤行程，或許出了什麼事，還是您進去看看？」

 

磯野嘴裡說著擔心海馬安危的話，但神情卻異常平靜，城之內聽到磯野的建議後則是點點頭立刻走了進去，完全沒有疑惑為什麼在海馬疑似出事時，身為貼身保鑣的磯野不但沒動作，反而還讓他去察看狀況。

 

城之內一進健身室就四處張望，除了一架架大型健身器材外，似乎沒見到任何人影。

 

「社長？社長？你在嗎？」城之內邊喊邊往健身室深處前進，才剛聽見嘩嘩水聲沒幾秒，浴室裡的海馬就彷彿察覺門外有腳步聲而警覺地迅速關掉花灑，城之內連忙解釋：

 

「社長，是我，城之內，我想提醒社長現在已經4點37分了，離OO建設面會的時間還剩......」

 

城之內話還沒說完，浴室門就唰地一聲打開，隨後打著赤膊、僅下半身圍著一條浴巾的海馬走了出來，半濕漉的褐色髮絲還滴著水珠。

 

城之內愣了一下，原來海馬剛才在沖澡啊，不小心瞥到海馬的他心想著這肌肉練得也太好，鼓起的胸肌看起來結實又充滿彈性，腹部那一塊塊明顯的腹肌練得硬實如磚，只圍住重要部位的浴巾鬆垮地圍在腰上，露出勁腰下方往內延伸的兩條人魚線，浴巾裡若隱若線的陰影更是性感得讓人忍不住順著V型線痕往下探入.......

 

與那張俊臉反差甚大的健壯身材讓城之內下意識多看了一眼，直到察覺海馬的目光也停在自己身上時，城之內才尷尬地將眼睛從那副光裸的男性身軀上移開，語氣唯諾地提醒道：「那個......離OO建設面會的時間......」

 

海馬不理會城之內的催促，他光著腳，一步步往城之內的方向前進，直到將他逼至牆邊時，海馬才彎起嘴角笑道：「怎麼不看了？繼續看啊。」

 

「......我看你做什麼？走開。」背後靠著牆無處可退的城之內抬起手抵在海馬胸膛上，作勢想將他推開，但海馬絲毫不為所動，他雙手撐著牆，接著傾身壓向城之內，將他整個人圈在手臂內的小空間內。

 

即使城之內再遲鈍也知道現在這個情況不太對勁，危機感瞬間上腦的他這時才猛然想起海馬一直對自己有所企圖，只是不知怎的，面對眼前赤裸的海馬，城之內卻不受控制地雙腳發軟，他腦中不合時宜地蹦出海馬那幾句「心疼你」、「你很必要」之類的話，尤其在感受到對方明顯的壓制時，那晚被眼罩遮蔽住的視線彷彿活絡般，腦內自動補完所有當時看不見的情景。

 

原來那時與他纏綿整夜的男人是如此地性感完美，原來那時就是這麼精壯的一具身體壓著他操個沒完，原來那時他的雙腳就是掛在這麼結實有力的臂膀上，原來那時就是這副勁瘦的腰肢帶給他一下比一下還猛的深入，原來......

 

隨著回想起越來越多的香豔畫面，城之內的心跳也越漸加快，連耳根都開始發熱，雖然心防已半倒，但他不肯卸下的矜持仍讓他內心警鈴大作，雙手直推著眼前的海馬：「退後一點，別、別靠我這麼近......」

 

「你是不是開始對我有興趣了？」海馬哼笑道。

 

「不是。」城之內迅速否認完後，連忙閉起眼胡亂推著身前那副彈性及觸感都極佳的胸膛：「你快把衣服穿上，要去開會了！」

 

「不是？那你的臉怎麼這麼紅？」海馬彎起嘴角，大手一抓直接拉著城之內的手往自己的肩上放，並緊抓不讓他收回手。

 

「如何？這姿勢有覺得似曾相識嗎？」

 

「相識個鬼、快放開我！」城之內掙脫了一會兒發現抽不回手，索性放棄使力掙扎，一臉無奈地氣惱道：「......你到底想做什麼？」

 

「沒想做什麼，只是想讓你回憶一下。」城之內的無意反抗讓海馬更方便接下來的動作，他將城之內另一隻手也拉向自己，讓對方兩隻手環著自己的後頸。

 

這個姿勢使得兩人不得不互相面對面，在城之內尷尬地將眼神別開時，海馬壞笑地欺近那張紅透的臉蛋：「還記得嗎？那一晚你也曾這樣攀著我。」

 

「......我忘了。」

 

「忘了？那這樣呢？」

 

海馬將手繞到城之內背後，用力將他的臀部壓向自己，雖然隔著一層衣物，但在彼此下身碰觸的瞬間，敏感的城之內驚恐地倒吸一口氣，連語氣都帶著些無措的慌亂：「你、你夠了！放開我！你別忘了你自己說過的話，在我還沒答應你之前、我就......」

 

「就只是個普通的員工，我對員工不會做任何逾矩或偏袒的事，一切公事公辦。」

 

海馬接著城之內的話說完，語畢後他放開城之內，不以為意地聳了聳肩，一副掃興的模樣：「看來是我誤會了，你從早上開始就用那種眼神盯著我看，我還以為你也跟我一樣想回味一下那晚。」

 

「......你想太多了，沒有這種事。」城之內喘著氣、神情有些狼狽地回答。

 

其實這句是違心之論，事實上早在海馬強制將他壓在牆上並重現當時姿勢的那一刻起，城之內的思緒就情不自禁地跟著跑馬燈開始回溯，他想起自己張著雙腿跨坐在海馬身上、雙臂抱著他的脖子不停地上下擺動臀部，那羞恥的地方曾經吞吐過巨楔的感覺太過鮮明，導致下體在碰觸到海馬浴巾下的物事時，後庭居然反射性地收縮了一下。

 

這樣下去可不行啊，感覺一直被海馬牽著走，連自己都變得奇怪了......

 

低頭思考的城之內暗付著不好，為了防止海馬再繼續撩撥他，他本想直接把話說清楚，但下一秒抬眼就發現海馬的臉已經近在咫尺，形狀優美的薄唇逼近眼前，城之內嚇得立刻閉起雙眼，僵直了身子偋氣抿唇。

 

要被親了！？不是已經說是誤會了嗎？不是說對員工不會做任何逾矩的事？怎麼還......

 

來不及反抗的城之內感覺到噴灑在鼻間的溫熱氣息，海馬越靠近他就越緊張，不只嘴巴緊抿成一條線，連肩膀都縮了起來，即使還沒碰到，但那晚覆在自己雙唇上的力道及溫度已經在城之內的腦海裡再次復甦，柔軟濕潤的唇瓣、霸道的舌間交纏、極其挑逗的舔弄、酥麻到讓他沒了矜持的熱  
吻......

 

緊張到忍不住顫抖的城之內發現自己心跳得飛快，只因那有技巧的吻又要......

 

「剩5分鐘，你先去樓上準備。」

 

嗯？

 

海馬清冷的命令一落下，城之內就發現那道原本緊挨著自己的熱氣遠離了，睜開雙眼的他懵著一張臉看著早已轉身離開的海馬，什麼啊原來離這麼近不是要親他......想什麼呢，這不是當然的嗎？城之內尷尬地搖了搖頭，將方才的胡思亂想全數驅逐出去。

 

才多看一眼就讓海馬會錯意，以後還是別亂看好了，城之內在心中打定主意，但卻沒發現自己從剛才開始，目光從未離開過眼前那道背影，緊懸著的心放鬆後並沒歸位，反而掉到比以往還低的位置，是錯覺嗎？他摸了摸胸口，企圖撫平那股說不出的落差感。

 

此時遠方傳來海馬的叫喚聲：「你還在磨蹭什麼？快點過來。」

 

「是、是！」城之內應聲後看了下手錶，只剩不到5分鐘了！心裡一急的城之內立刻邁開腳步想追上海馬，但才一動作他就發現自己的不對勁，褲子怎麼好像......

 

城之內低下頭，在發現自己微微鼓起的褲襠時，他難以置信地摀著嘴、臉蛋也唰地一聲瞬間漲紅，他居然有反應了？為什麼？什麼時候？海馬有看到嗎？城之內不知所措地望著身下的小帳篷，騙人的吧......

 

錯愕的他還來不及弄清楚內心浮出的諸多疑問，一個可怕的認知卻先橫空佔滿他全部思緒：

 

原來心裡剛才那股踩空般的失落不是什麼錯覺，那是他自己極度渴望、但卻無法從海馬那裡得到滿足而產生的強烈空虛感。

 

 

－－

 

城之內那場會議終究是缺席了，完全沒跟海馬報備臨時請假的他，當天下午逃也似地衝回了家。

 

本來想在公司的廁所先簡單解決，但在海馬的地盤上自瀆卻讓他心理上本能地產生危機感，他忍著欲望直奔回家，打算沖個冷水澡冷靜冷靜，但脫光衣服後，一絲不掛的他卻突然改變心意，他猶豫了不到三秒，手立刻往身下那塊軟肉摸去，在感受到瞬間的顫慄後，他開始忘我地握著分身、在手掌的包裹下小幅度上下摩擦。

 

「嗯......嗯唔......」

 

城之內閉起眼，將自己的陰莖從半勃的狀態撫慰到完全翹起，咬著下唇的嘴也發出細微的悶哼聲，他正在自慰，這還是與海馬發生一夜情後的第一次自我洩欲，前陣子被債務每天追著跑的城之內連最基本的暖飽都顧不得，更別說思什麼淫欲了。

 

只是正常的男人怎麼可能整整三個月都沒打手槍，或許他早已累積太久而不自知，才會在今天被海馬一逗就起反應，城之內在心裡為自己解釋著。

 

對於母胎單身且又愛看A片的城之內來說，手淫是再正常不過、而且也最不用花錢的排解慾望方式，他照著習慣的手法不斷給予分身刺激，握住莖體的掌心駕輕就熟地時而揉捏時而縮緊，用自己可承受的力道與手勢上下套弄。

 

他瞭解自己的身體，也知道自己陰莖的頂端自分泌出前列腺液後會變得格外敏感，只要稍微摩擦到就會有射精感，所以每次自慰時，為了能累積更多的快感，在鈴口冒出汁液後，城之內通常也只敢用姆指若有似無地輕撫龜頭，等到套弄得差不多或快達頂時，才會用手包覆按壓前端，讓敏感的柱頭受到刺激進而一口氣爽快地射精。

 

只是這次的自慰卻不同以往，不知為何，在他準備好好發洩時，分身卻怎麼摸都射不出來，套弄漲大的柱身，很舒服但不至於射；搓揉敏感的柱頭，有強烈快感但卻無法像從前那樣立刻高潮，使得急著想一洩千里的城之內開始加快速度用雙手玩弄自己勃起的下體。

 

「啊、啊......唔啊......」城之內硬著頭皮用兩手的姆指不斷摸搓著龜頭與下緣的冠狀溝，連力道都加重了不少，過於強烈的頂端觸碰讓城之內全身都發著顫，不只悶哼的音量開始變調成呻吟，連眼角都汨出生理性淚水，馬眼在一波波的刺激下不停滴出津露，大量的淫液打濕了城之內的雙手。

 

好想射......好想射......怎麼還不射......

 

城之內粗喘著氣，一手包覆前端劃著圓、另一手加快套弄莖體的速度，連腰都不自覺地前後扭動，施予龜頭上的力道與撫揉已經超過以往的程度，但卻好像還是差了一些東西，他嘴裡發出低啞的啊啊聲，從下體傳來的劇烈快感讓他幾乎快站不住，但要射不射的窘境卻讓他只能在欲望中間載浮載沉，求而不得攀頂快感。

 

在城之內邊懊惱邊拼命自慰之際，腦中卻突然竄進一道熟悉的聲音：

 

『這麼想高潮？我幫你。』

 

腦中聲音響起的當下，城之內腦海中驀地閃過海馬的臉，彷彿想起曾被填滿的後穴也興奮地縮了一下，這時握在手中的直挺肉柱一抽一抽，一股濃精隨即噴射出來，無預警的瞬間高潮讓城之內大張著嘴發出短促的細微叫聲，他癱跪在簡陋的浴室中央喘著氣，微紅的臉上不但沒有釋放後的放鬆感，反而露出一副不知無措的慌張表情：

 

難以置信自己居然會在最關鍵的時候想起海馬，不應該是這樣的......為什麼會這樣......但再錯愕也沒用，因為＂想起海馬才讓自己高潮＂的事實已經鐵錚錚地擺在他眼前，城之內看著自己沾滿精液的雙手，眼裡盡是茫然。

 

完了，他......真的對海馬產生興趣了。

 

＿＿＿

＿＿

 

打從知道海馬能使自己產生性亢奮的那天起，城之內就再也無法用普通的眼光直視海馬。

 

他苦惱著該如何面對自己對海馬的那股＂興趣＂，躲避無視嗎？在與海馬幾乎每天朝夕相對的情況下，這方法似乎不太現實；全盤否定嗎？可就連身體都已經表現出如此誠實的反應了，矢口否認不只顯得矯情而且又自欺欺人；但倘若叫他坦然承認......曾被海馬強上的城之內心理上絕對第一個過不去。

 

在情感拿捏無度的情況下，城之內開始過著心口不一的日子。

 

海馬的職場騷擾一直沒停過，他知道海馬絕對是故意的，不僅以誤會之名行撩撥之實的頻率越變越高，還在每一次的轉身離開前留下「對我有興趣了嗎？」 這句話。

 

「沒興趣。」這是城之內一貫的回答，但下班後的他總是窩在自己的小房間想著海馬自慰。

 

身體有著渴望，但心裡卻似乎因為那晚的侵犯而始終對海馬有層疙瘩，就連城之內本人也不知道為何自己就是敞開不了心胸誠實地去接受這份明顯的感情，只能在海馬每次轉身後自嘲自己的嘴硬。

 

這天城之內跟著海馬來到一間地點隱密的高級會館談生意，在快結束時，城之內本來想先到地下室將車開到門口，但海馬卻同時間向對方告辭，與城之內兩人一起走去停車場。

 

「在門口等我就好了啊，你這個大社長跟著司機去開車也太降格，注意一下自己的身份好嗎。」

 

雖然說著嫌棄的話，城之內心裡其實是高興的，因為他發現，只要是磯野開車，海馬一定會在定點等車並坐在後座，但如果是他開車，海馬就會跟他同進同出，而且坐的位置還是副駕駛座。

 

「我說了我沒把你當司機。」

 

海馬神情自若地答道，走在前方的他沒注意到身後的城之內在聽到他的回答後微微上揚了嘴角，他警戒地左右張望，會跟著出來也有很大的原因是避免讓城之內一個人在這裡落單。

 

海馬的擔憂其來有自，因為這是一間私底下經營應召生意的會館，客人遍布黑白兩道，不論男女的出入人士都過於複雜，海馬不放心曾被輕易綁走過的城之內一個人行動，尤其城之內根本沒發現當初會被綁到男人床上有很大的原因就是來自於那張頗具姿色的長相，這種毫無警覺的遲鈍個性可能被壞人隨便拐就走也不一定。

 

若不是合約已簽好，這種臨時將地點改在這種往來複雜會館的公司他絕對不會想合作，以後直接列為生意上的拒絕往來戶算了，海馬在心中忿懣不已。

 

果不其然，在兩人剛走進停車場後就聽見一道嬌媚的喘息聲。

 

「啊嗯～啊好大、哈啊......不要～」

 

寬敞的地下停車場迴盪著女人軟綿綿的浪叫聲，即使不知道實際的事發地點在哪，但光聽聲音就知道這間停車場的某處正在進行著激烈的情事。

 

「呃......這......」城之內尷尬地看著海馬，他有些猶豫是否要走進停車場。

 

海馬清冷的表情不變地回了一句：「沒什麼，就當路邊的野狗在交配就好。」說完就眼也不眨地繼續往前走，城之內只好立刻跟了上去。

 

兩人的車停在接近門口的停車格上，要到車上勢必要先穿過整個停車場，城之內低著頭快步跟在氣定神閒的海馬後面，雖然海馬說過＂當成路邊野狗交配＂就行，但......路邊的野狗不會叫床叫得這麼騷啊，先不論那一下下清楚的肉體拍打聲以及女人欲仙欲死的嗯啊呻吟，光是那露骨的香豔對白就聽得城之內臉紅心跳。

 

「啊、嗯啊、大哥你、嗯好猛.......好硬、哈啊～再用力、深一點嗯啊～」

 

「穴這麼會出水、幹死妳！妳這欠幹的小騷貨！」

 

房間就在樓上、為什麼不多等幾分鐘走到房間再做啊？真是沒水準！

 

城之內在心裡大翻白眼，腳步也隨之加快，雖然暗自痛斥著這對露天做愛的男女，但不可否認的是，女人騷浪的淫叫聲確實影響到自己，他先是腦中出現平常看的A片畫面，性器抽插交合的片段隨著貫耳的啪啪聲鮮明浮現在腦裡，他越聽耳根越燙，最後連身體都開始熱了起來。

 

城之內緊繃著身子、拼命想忽略周遭的聲音，但這幾天欲求不滿又三不五時被海馬撩到在家自我排解的他，在這種時刻特別容易把持不住，尤其還是在回音大的地下室，一波波媚浪的叫床聲根本就像被四面環繞的音響給放送出來一樣生動清晰。

 

藉著在心裡默念KC公司規章來轉移注意力的城之內沒有發現自己身上的轉變，在看到前方熟悉的座車時，他立刻拿起感應釦解鎖，並且三步併兩步地跑到副駕駛座的外面替海馬開門。

 

只是海馬沒坐進車中，反而抬眼瞧了一下臉上浮著異樣紅暈的城之內，接著下一秒就以迅雷不及掩耳的速度將他推進車裡並壓制在副駕駛座上。

 

「你、你做什麼？」被車外的海馬突然壓住肩膀坐著的城之內低聲驚呼，身子下意識扭動掙扎。

 

海馬一雙利眼從上而下掃過城之內的身體，方才還面無表情的俊臉像是恍然大悟般哼笑出聲：「需要我幫你解決一下嗎？」

 

「解決？解決什麼？」本來還一臉懵樣的城之內順著海馬的目光往下看，見到自己微凸的褲襠當下簡直羞得想找洞鑽進去，他開始手忙腳亂結巴道：「不、這這這、這是......！」

 

「這是正常反應沒什麼好害羞的。」海馬說出這句話後，城之內還特意往他的下身看，在發現海馬並沒有像自己一樣輕易就起生理反應時羞恥感更大了，他想用手遮住下面，但雙手卻被海馬單手牢牢箍在頭頂。

 

「放手！」

 

心裡暗呼不妙的城之內瞪向海馬，但那裝狠似的眼神配上通紅的臉蛋一點威嚇感都沒有，反而得到海馬一句輕薄的回話：「你最近挺精神的，上次在健身室裡你也一下就有反應了，是壓抑太久了嗎？」

 

健身室那次果然被看到了！

 

心中已經接近核爆狀態的城之內滿臉紅撲，過於羞恥的感覺讓他心跳得飛快，腦子一團亂的他不只沒了語言組織能力、連個正眼都不敢往海馬的方向瞧，在姿勢曖昧但卻掙脫不掉的情況下，城之內只能顫抖地弱聲說道：「放、放開我......你說在我答應你之前......」

 

「在你答應我之前就只是個普通的員工，我對員工不會做任何逾矩或偏袒的事，一切公事公辦，對吧？」海馬流暢地接著話，在城之內眼裡閃過一絲失落時，他隨即續道：

 

「但是，了解員工真正的內心需求並適時幫員工紓解壓力也是主管的責任之一。」

 

海馬說完就立刻將另一隻空出來的手伸到城之內鼓起的褲襠上，在碰觸的那一剎那城之內立刻尖喘出聲，他急忙想抬起腳踹開海馬，怎知腳才一抬起，海馬就趁機用力抓住他的下體，惹得城之內忽地身子一軟，整個人沒了動作。

 

「你最近表現優良，身為社長的我是該來慰勞員工一下。」海馬說完也不等城之內答應，大手就直接覆在城之內的西裝褲上劃著圓輕輕按摩著那團凸起。

 

「唔......」在下身的脆弱落入海馬手上的那一刻起，城之內就像是被抽光力氣般癱軟在座位上，連雙腿都無力夾起，但事實上城之內並不想多做掙扎，每天想著海馬自慰的這具身體早已對這男人有著異常的嚮往，即使現在遭遇如斯惡意捉弄，身體也沒有任何被冒犯的厭惡感、甚至連抵抗的念頭都跟著放棄。

 

他有拒絕過了、他有掙扎過了，但力氣贏不了海馬，所以只能像現在這樣任人處置，城之內在心中為自己想發洩欲望的行為找藉口。

 

早已被身體與心理長期相悖的情形困擾許久，或許這種沒有反抗餘地的強迫正是自己心中所希望發生的事，城之內心想，陷入情欲的他迅速妥協並羞恥地別過臉，悶喘著氣任憑那隻大掌包覆住自己下身的鼓漲又捏又揉。

 

海馬耐心地用手按壓著城之內敏感的胯下，即使隔層褲子也感受得到那裡勃發的狀況，看來已經進入狀況了，海馬彎起嘴角，手指食髓知味地解開城之內的拉鍊，將早已把平角內褲撐起一個明顯小山包的下半身完全露出來，而喘著氣的城之內只是緊閉著眼不見任何阻止，這使得海馬更加大膽地繼續手邊的動作。

 

他隔著內褲對城之內的分身又摸又揉，一下子由下而上地擠壓那團軟肉，一下子又用食指及姆指圈住底部左右甩動，或捧或磨，在內褲上出現被頂端愛液浸濕的深色小圈時，海馬更加故意地往那處逗弄，修長的手指對著水漬那塊連摳帶揉，直將布料下的肉頭逼出更多汁液，溼濡的圈範圍隨之擴大，越漸汨出的黏液甚至將綿質內褲滲得滑膩，在指腹來回滑動時隱約牽引出銀絲。

 

即使是再強硬的男人，在命根子落在別人手裡被又玩又捏時都只能舉雙手投降，更別說還是心裡深處默默有著期待的城之內。

 

很舒服，非常舒服，比自己來還要舒服，城之內被撫慰得全身發軟，連腰都迎合似地隨之擺動，但即使如此，他也不想像角落那個被操歡的女人一樣放聲呻吟，於是他邊享受著海馬的手技、邊咬著唇悶聲低吟著。

 

「嗯......嗯唔......哼嗯......」

 

「舒服就叫出來無妨。」海馬用手指輕刮了一下內褲上那塊濕滑的凸起，在順利聽到一聲拔高的悶哼聲時，他低下頭在城之內耳邊興奮說道：「你叫的聲音比那個女人好聽太多了，快，叫出來。」

 

「閉......閉嘴......！」羞紅著一張臉的城之內用手臂遮住眼睛，有些氣惱道：「別廢話......弄......弄快一點。」

 

海馬自然瞭解城之內的快一點指的是什麼，看他臉上滿佈密汗的羞紅表情及下身緊繃的狀況就知道城之內憋得辛苦，比起隔著一層布若有似無地撫摸、想必他應該更想要直接撫摸性器並盡情套弄一番直到射精吧？

 

但很可惜，這次我仍會如同前幾次那樣吊著你的胃口，讓你得不到預期的滿足，海馬在心裡愉快地打著壞主意。

 

他調整了一下副駕駛座的坐椅角度，稍微壓下椅背讓城之內呈現半躺的姿態並褪下他的西裝褲，接著抬高城之內的臀部，將雙腿微微往前壓，大手在那團溫熱的沉甸上流連了一會兒後，隨即往下摸到位於陰囊下方的會陰部分。

 

「咦......那？那裡......？」在海馬一撫上位於陰囊與後穴中間那塊的敏感地帶後，城之內就像是觸電般整個人激靈了起來，等等、那裡是怎麼回事？為什麼那裡被摸會這麼有感覺？

 

城之內驚恐地扭著臀，即使還隔了層布料，但從未被人關照過的地方隨著海馬有技巧性地按揉及撫壓開始出現奇異的感覺，明明摸的是下面的會陰部位，但上方勃起的陽具卻在海馬來回搔刮局部下更加興奮漲大，連內褲都凸出整個下體的形狀，而被緊裹住的龜頭則是不斷汨出黏液，似乎在叫囂著釋放。

 

「啊、哈啊不......不要......唔嗯！」城之內被搔癢及即將洩精的快感惹得不停扭腰，連呼出的熱息都帶著顫抖。

 

不要、他不要被摸那裡摸到高潮，他想......他想要的是......城之內將手伸向下面想好好摸個一把，怎知在碰到自己的硬挺之前，手就被海馬一掌拍掉。

 

「現在是社長犒賞員工的時間，不准亂動。」海馬強硬地說。

 

被阻止自己摸的城之內只好難受地仰著頭喘息，雖然海馬這種工作外的命令對他來說根本不具意義、但他卻不自覺地乖乖遵守著不去碰，直到前方缺乏撫慰的性器耐不住寂寞地吐濕了半片內褲，城之內才懇求地看向海馬，那一雙充滿水氣的琥珀色眼眸看起來既無辜又煽情。

 

海馬沒有理會城之內那道隱忍又渴望的眼神，他輕笑著，手上探觸會陰的力道持續加重，見城之內已經被弄得壓抑不住聲音並放聲吟喘著，他才停止按壓那處敏感地帶，並趁著城之內鬆懈時，無預警將手指往下探，隔著內褲就往股溝深處的穴口戳刺。

 

「啊、嗯啊－！」

 

城之內身子猛烈一顫，原本斷續軟綿的呻吟瞬間變調成一聲尖喘，早已到達臨界狀態的勃發肉柱在後庭遭受突如其來的刺激時激射出精，過於急驟的達頂讓城之內腿根忍不住微微顫動，胯下也漸漸傳來明顯的黏糊感，若是現在拉開內褲一定能見到裡面濕黏得一塌糊塗的不堪畫面。

 

不過幸好是射在內褲裡，才不至於弄髒這台高級黑頭車，城之內漫不經心地想，洩精後的他失神地望著車頂，雖然射了但卻沒有任何滿足的實感，在肉莖已經累積緊繃到極致時，突然襲擊後方那個羞恥的地方簡直活生生將前端快感截斷、讓他有股再次用後方高潮射精的錯覺。

 

不，如果後方要高潮的話應該是更......

 

仍微微喘吁的城之內思緒越飄越遠，臉上的紅暈也未見消退，車外的海馬將身上的外套脫下並蓋在他腿上，遮住身下那片春光，接著又走到車的另一邊，車門一開就直接坐進駕駛座，插鑰匙、發引擎、打檔、轉方向盤，熟練的動作一氣呵成。

 

原來海馬這養尊處優的大社長自己也會開車啊......

 

城之內半側著臉的躺姿正好面對海馬的方向，只見男人一手氣定神閒地握在方向盤上，另一手有時鬆鬆領帶有時又靠車窗撐頰，明明只是個十分普通的開車動作，但不知為何海馬做起來就是比一般人還優雅好看，精緻的五官、性感的頸瑣、厚實的臂膀讓男人一舉手一投足都散發著獨特魅力，讓尚未從方才快感中回神的城之內越看心裡越悸動。

 

海馬也察覺到了城之內的視線，在與對方濕潤的眼眸對望瞬間，他彎起嘴角，挑著眉沖著城之內自信滿滿地問道：「對我有興趣了嗎？」

 

城之內微張著嘴想說些什麼，但又馬上咬唇閉語，此時的他發現，原來自己早已答不出那句例行性的否定回答。

 

 

TBC

＿＿＿

 

因為想讓他們在互相love的情況下H所以就多花了些篇幅在描寫城之內動心的過程  
結果字數就爆了（囧）

總之海馬的三擒三縱(誤)結束  
下篇就是開高速列車了～  
會讓這兩個餓很久的人好好飽餐一頓的～敬請期待！


End file.
